<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icky Cuddles with Paz Vizsla by ReluctantMandalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919534">Icky Cuddles with Paz Vizsla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore'>ReluctantMandalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddle Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Illness (minor), M/M, Multi, gender neutral reader, its a cold, you're just sick thats all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Icky Cuddles - Sometimes the best medicine is to just cuddle! Reader receives cuddles from their partner while sick.</p><p>In other words, your boyfriend Paz cuddles with you while you recover from a cold. </p><p>---<br/>This was done for my 900 follower celebration on tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddle Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icky Cuddles with Paz Vizsla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool hand had pressed against your burning forehead, causing for your eyes to slowly blink open. Instantly, your gaze was met with that of the vizor from the blue helmet which belonged to your Mandalorian boyfriend. He had removed his one glove in order to feel your heated skin, trying to see if your fever had cleared up at all while he was away. His skin against yours felt like ice, and you hummed from the relief it brought to your warmer self. You had soon found yourself taking his hand into your own—pressing a kiss against the back of it—happy to see him returned to your side so quickly.  </p><p>“Cyar'ika,” Paz’s smooth and gravelly voice spoke to you, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Terrible.” You replied, a cough ripping out of you soon after, leaving your throat in a burning pain, “I still feel horrible.” </p><p>Paz had hummed in reply, his gaze flickering down from you to the bag he had brought still tightly grasped in his other hand. He began rummaging around through the contents soon after, pulling out a small glass bottle with pills that rattled within its confines. The sound had made you perk up from the blankets, watching as the large mandalorian went about opening the jar. </p><p>“I brought you this medicine, and some stew for later once you feel up to it.” He had said, before he held out one of the small pills for you to take with a cup of water,  “Take this, it’ll help with making you feel better.”</p><p>“Thank you Paz,” A small smile crossed your features as you took the medicine from him. “I appreciate it a lot.” </p><p>The pill had left a stale feeling along your taste buds, and you had grimaced slightly at having to swallow it down. A quick thought of spitting it out and just suffering through your cold without it crossed your mind, but the pointed look from your boyfriend made you think otherwise. It was like he could read your thoughts as he motioned for you to finish. A frown crossed your lips, but you did so anyway, swallowing and washing away the bitter aftertaste with the water. </p><p>“Did you want to eat now or later?”</p><p>“Later please,” You had said, passing the cup back to Paz before sinking back into the mattress, “You can put it and everything else on the dresser.”</p><p> The large Mandalorian had done as you asked, setting out the bag’s remaining contents onto the dresser’s surface. You had watched through lidded lashes, your eyes lingering up his massive build, and feeling the sudden need to be wrapped in his arms pulling at your thoughts. Once he had finished he turned to face you again, sitting down in the chair and feeling up your forehead just as he had done so earlier. His worry was clear in his posture, and you found yourself smiling at the sight of the usually grumpy man being so caring towards you. </p><p>“Need anything else?”</p><p>His question had left you to ponder for a minute, “Lay with me?”</p><p>“And get sick?” He let out a small scuff, “No thank you.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>This time it was his turn to sit there and think, “I can’t remove the helmet.”</p><p>“I know,” You said while sniffling, “The helmet doesn’t bother me—you know that.”</p><p>Paz stared at you for a bit before sighing, standing from the chair and making his way over to where you laid in the heap of blankets. Seeing him approach had made you move over to allow him some room on the bed. A bright smile had now found itself plastered onto your cheeks from the knowledge of being able to cuddle with your favourite Mandalorian. </p><p>The large Mandalorian had settled himself so he was semi propped up against the headboard and pillows, allowing for you to rest yourself against his chest. The metal of his armor was cool against your warm cheeks. The feeling of it was another blissful relief from the heat you had been feeling all day, and you sighed in content as you cuddled up with him. </p><p>The bed wasn’t meant for two people, it was small and cramped, barely fitting yourself half the time. Paz’s larger size meant that the two of you were pressed closely to one another, your body quite literally draped over his own form. Something that neither of you minded in the slightest of course, as both of you had found yourselves relaxing into the close contact now shared between you two. </p><p>When you had nuzzled yourself into him more, his arms had come up to wrap around your midsection. One of his hands by this point had gone to work at rubbing gentle circles on your back, soothing your aching muscles and calming your foggy mind. His comforting presence had soon brought you to the brink of slumber, and you felt your eyes beginning to get cloudy with sleep. </p><p>“If I get sick I’m blaming you.” His voice came out softly through his modulator, though no actual irritation could be heard in his tone as he spoke.  </p><p>Hearing him speak had made you giggle quietly, and you snuggled in closer to him, “That’s fine.” </p><p>Silence had filled the room after that exchange of words, the only sound that could be heard was the light breaths which left you both. Sleep had now tugged at both your minds, trying to lull you into a deep rest while still holding one another. </p><p>“Paz?” </p><p>He had hummed in reply, shifting slightly underneath you and lazily running his fingers against your skin. His touch had allowed for a small shiver to roll up your spin, and you felt him tug the sheets tighter around you both. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me.” Your words came out lazily, sleep laced in each syllable, “I love you.”</p><p>An unseen smile had crossed his cheeks, a bubble of happiness having settled in his heart at your words. His arms around you had tightened, and you found yourself sinking even deeper into his embrace. The next words he found himself speaking had covered over your tired mind like a soft blanket, and you finally drifted off to sleep with them still playing in your thoughts. </p><p>“I love you too Cyar'ika.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>